


a screaming day let's say

by ayebydan



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: During The Hobbit, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: On the one hand Nori would be having a good day and on the other Thorin is having his baby
Relationships: Nori/Thorin, fem!thorin - Relationship, fem!thorin/nori, female thorin - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	a screaming day let's say

“Yer to be King, Thorin.”

“Not Tonight, Nori.”

And years had been like that. As long as Nori’s crimes never strike where Thorin is deemed in control then his bed is warm and open and welcoming. 

And Nori thinks nothing of it.

Nori is convinced there is nothing to think _of_ and yet here now under the Mountain Thorin lies roaring in a chamber as sweat pours from her hair. She has Oin by near the throat as others flutter around her. The gold sickness had lasted as long as it had taken Thorin to walk to the old throne room and then the waters had broken. Chaos had erupted then. 

The time to slip away is near and -

“Thief! _Dwalin stop the Thief! That thrice-cursed Ri!_ Rivendell! _RIVENDELL! _”__

____

____

Keeping his wits is hard. Thorin nearly breaks his hand. A babe appears in his arms. His brothers seem delighted. Dwalin still seems to want his throat and still, still Nori has no idea where he- 

_“Mine. My thief. Take your son, thief. Realise, you have riches now.”_


End file.
